3 Toys, One Story
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: TS3 as told by Woody, Jessie and Buzz! Slightly different but still the same film. Woody feels guilty about leaving the others, Jessie finally realises her feelings for Buzz, and Buzz... goes crazy. Will also see the return of Bo. WoodyxBo, BuzzxJessie


**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Toy Story**_** *sniff*.**

**I wrote **_**Toy Story 2**_** similarly and I think it came out pretty well, so I thought I'd do the same for **_**Toy Story 3**_**, because… hey, I love a challenge.**

**I may write beyond the end of the story, but I definitely want to bring Bo back at some point.**

**Also, I guess I'm keeping the whole ending thing with Buzz and Jessie from the first one of these I did, but this isn't a continuation of it. If enough people ask, however, I might write one.**

**And please remember, I don't follow the plot line exactly, because I like to include stuff I make up, because… actually, I don't know why. Because it's fun, I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wild West Train Robbery**

* * *

_**Woody's POV**_

An explosion shattered the roof of the bank compartment of the train. I'd been running to catch up, but I stopped short as several money bags were thrown out, followed closely by One-Eyed Bart himself. He laughed in triumph and slung the money into his back.

I reached for my whip. **[*1]**

He dropped the money bag as the tip made sharp contact with his right hand. Then I used it to trip him and walked over, reeling the whip back in.

I put my boot on him and leaned my elbow on my knee.

I looked him straight in the eye.

"You've got a date with justice, One-Eyed Bart."

"Too bad, Sherriff," he shot back. "I'm a married man!"

I heard a shouting sound; the same sound you hear in karate movies when they're about to fight. **[*2]** Or maybe it's kung fu… oh well. One or the other.

I looked up. "One-Eyed _Betty?_"

Drat, he was good. But I reckoned I was better.

I jumped; dodged; ducked and so on, avoiding the nun-chucks she was trying to hit me with. **[*3]** It was hard, but I still managed it.

I managed it a little too well. I was too far back, and on the brink of falling off the back of the train. One-Eyed Betty whacked me in the face with her purse and I fell.

Luckily my deputy was there to catch me.

Her horse Bullseye was running directly behind the train and sprinted forward to catch me just in time. I landed behind Jessie.

"Don' worry, Woody!" she called over the rushing wind. Her red plait was flying out behind her in the wind and I was afraid it was going to hit me. She turned her green eyes away and looked up at One-Eyed Bart and Betty, who were staring, dumbfounded.

"I think ya dropped somethin', mister!" she called to One-Eyed Bart.

"Jessie!" he yelled angrily.

Jessie tipped her red hat to him with one hand, tightly grasping Bullseye's saddle with the other.

"Give it up Bart!" I yelled. "You've reached the end of the line!"

One-Eyed Bart and Betty looked at each other and laughed.

"I always wanted to go out with a bang!"

In his hand One-Eyed Bart was holding a detonation device. **[*4]** He gestured to the bridge, which was piled high with dynamite.

I heard Jessie gasp.

I cried out. There were dozens of orphans in that train.

He detonated the dynamite.

"Oh no!" Jessie cried.

"The orphans!" I shouted.

"Hate to leave early, but our ride's here!" One-Eyed Bart said.

A pink convertible driven by three green aliens caught us up easily.

"It's me or the kiddies, Sherriff!" One-Eyed Bart yelled. "Take your pick!"

He and his wife somersaulted into the car and sped off.

I knew what I had to do.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye," I yelled. The horse sped up and soon we were riding alongside the part of the train where the driver normally was.

Except there was no driver.

I stood up on Bullseye's back and leaped into the train, rolling slightly on my landing.

"Woody, hurry!"

Jessie and Bullseye were falling behind. I had to act quickly.

The train slowed but it wouldn't come to a complete stop in time. We were almost at the edge of the tracks…

The train went over.

* * *

_**Jessie's POV**_

I stopped Bullseye at the edge of the canyon, reachin' out like that'd help somehow.

Sherriff Woody an' all them orphans… jest gone like that. What was I gonna tell Bo? I knew she'd be upset. She loved Woody, from his brown eyes, hair an' hat to his long nose. An' he was gone.

Oh, I was gonna _kill_ One-Eyed Bart an' Betty.

"No…" I heard myself whimper. This wasn't happenin'. It _couldn't_ be. It weren't possible.

Then a blue flash o' light lit up the canyon an' the whole train sped up towards the sky. But there wasn't any explosion.

It was Buzz Lightyear! He was liftin' the train up!

"Glad I could catch the train!" he joked.

"Now let's catch some criminals!" Woody hollered. I sighed – more outta relief than anythin'.

"To infinity… and beyond!"

Buzz took off with the train. I jumped off Bullseye's back an' told him ter catch up ter them no-good varmints as I clung onto the train. I knew I coulda gone with him, but… man, I love flyin'.

Out in the desert we caught up ter Bullseye an' Buzz found a place where he could set the train down. It didn't look easy but he said he'd catch us up in a few seconds, so me an' Woody scrambled onto Bullseye an' took off after the pink car.

Lucky dawg, Buzz got there first. He fired his laser an' cut a line straight down the middle o' the car.

Woody hopped offa Bullseye as we stopped, trappin' the varmints against the cliff, an' Buzz landed down on the other side o' him. **[*5]**

"Reach for the sky," Woody said.

"You can't touch me Sherriff," One-Eyed Bart said. "I brought my attack dog, with a built-in force field."

He whistled upwards an' a giant dog with a spring in his middle came outta a cave up in the cliffs. He encircled the baddies an' grabbed his tail in his mouth. It sent a pulse o' electricity through his coils an' the force field exploded inter bein' around them.

"C'mon Sherriff," I told Woody. "We can top _that_!"

"Darn straight," said Buzz.

"Well I brought my dinosaur," Woody said, turnin' ter them.

Buzz nudged him.

"Who eats force-field dogs!" Woody added.

I stepped in front o' him an yodelled loud as I could.

The ground cracked underneath us an' a huge T-Rex climbed out. He roared right in their faces an' he was gonna blow the force field away, but he stopped short.

We all stared up at the massive shadow advancin' on us. Only it weren't no shadow.

It was a pig-shaped flyin' ship.

"Evil Dr Porkchop!" Buzz exclaimed. **[*6]**

_Uh-oh._

A voice echoed out, projected from inside the ship.

"That's _Mr_ Evil Dr Porkchop to _you_."

The baddies dematerialised right in front o' us.

I hopped offa Bullseye. "Run," I told him. "Go get help."

He ran off. **[*7]**

Just then, what looked like bomb-doors opened an' a giant yellow barrel dropped ter the ground.

"Retreat!" Buzz yelled, an' we all ran off as fast as we could. Dunno 'bout the others, but I didn't dare turn back. I knew exactly what was comin', an' it weren't gonna be nice.

_Death by monkeys._ **[*8]**

* * *

_**Buzz's POV**_

I heard the Tyrannosaurus roar behind us, but there was no time to see if he was okay. Moments later, we were surrounded by red monkeys.

All of us struggled in vain to get free, but the monkeys had us by the wrists and ankles, and they weren't letting go. We were stretched until we were practically going to lose our limbs, and the nose of the pig-shaped ship opened.

Jessie and I braced ourselves for what we knew was coming.

But suddenly Woody seemed to have been struck by an idea.

"Buzz! Buzz, shoot your laser at my badge!"

I was shocked, needless to say. "Woody, no! It'll kill you!"

"_Just do it!_"

I covered my eye with one hand and shot. The laser beam bounced off Woody's badge and hit the ship, sending the criminals tumbling down to earth.

Their master defeated, the monkeys fled.

"You're going to jail, Bart," Woody said. He grabbed Bart, but I noticed One-Eyed Betty sneaking up behind Jessie.

"Watch out!"

Jessie wasn't going to turn around fast enough. I pulled her away before One-Eyed Betty could grab her.

"Phew. Thanks pardner." She grabbed One-Eyed Betty by the arm and hauled her over to Woody.

Then Andy pressed Jessie's lips to mine.

Just as Mom walked in with a video camera. **[*9]**

A part of my mind – the smaller, more random part – yelled "Oh no! Caught on tape!". I would blame Jessie for being a bad influence, but I could never bring myself to blame Jessie. I still am unable to.

Andy lowered Jessie and I to his sides. "Mom!" he complained.

"No no," Mom encouraged. "Just keep playing. Just pretend I'm not here."

Molly walked into the room and brought down what remained of the bridge.

"Oh, no! Molly!"

"No wait, it's okay Mom," Andy said quickly. "It's a… fifty-foot baby from outer-space."

Buster, the Dachshund, shoved his nose into the rubble, his tail wagging at the speed of light.

"…and she's on a rampage! Run for your lives!"

Mom laughed; then she stopped.

"Does the red light mean it's going?"

The battery in the camera died. Andy dropped Jessie and I onto his bed and everybody left the room while he showed her how to fix it.

We all sat up.

"Boy that was fun!" Jessie cried. I blushed.

"Sure was," said Mr Potato Head – previously known as One-Eyed Bart. "I can't _wait_ to see that tape!"

I was going to shoot back the first crass remark that came to mind, **[*10]** but Woody spoke up instead.

"Alright, Potato Head," Woody said. "That's hardly fair. Besides…" I relaxed a little. At least _someone_ was on my side.

"I get to see it first!" Woody cried. I groaned, resisting the urge to punch him hard. It was one of those moments where I just wanted to run away, because the guys were teasing me for liking Jessie. Normally I couldn't care less, but they were teasing me _in front of Jessie_.

"Hey now, that ain't fair!" Jessie said above the rest of them. "Y'all are blowin' this way outta proportion. We can all watch the tape at the same time. Woody, I'm surprised y'all didn't think o' that!"

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's not like it doesn't happen _every playtime_," I added, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal, but of course, to me it was. A big deal, that is to say.

After all, ever since Jessie arrived in Andy's room, being a toy was the best thing that had ever happened to me. **[*11]**

* * *

**A/N:**

***1 = **_**Indiana Jones**_**, much?**

***2 = And yet, One-Eyed Betty wears a green pirate bandana.**

***3 = I know it's not real and it's just in his imagination, but I've gotta ask this. How did Andy find nun-chucks that small?**

***4 = Another stupid question, but: A detonation device? In the Wild West?**

***5 = I know Bullseye isn't in this part in the movie, but since he's not, **_**Where the heck'd he go?**_

***6 = I love the Evil Dr Porkchop idea.**

***7 = This nearly was my own **_**Where the heck'd he go?**_** moment.**

***8 = In the words of Lee Unkrich: I love death by monkeys.**

***9 = BUS-TED! Oh man, Jessie and Buzz are gonna get hell from the others once Mom puts that film onto a video/DVD.**

***10 = Anybody remember that old "I am rubber, you are glue" thing? I don't think Buzz would say that, but still…**

***11 = And the only.**

**Wow, that's a lot of comments. Drop one by yourself if you've got the time. I'm gonna start on the next chapter.**


End file.
